


How long are you intending to stay here in Paris?

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“아서...”<br/>“안돼. 무슨 말을 하려는지 모르겠지만 절대 안 돼.”<br/>“내가 무슨 말을 할 줄 알고 그래요?”<br/>“너 냉장고에 있는 맥주 가져다 달라고 할거잖아.”<br/>“우와 어떻게 알았어요?”<br/>“그거 봐. 아무튼, 절대로 안 돼. 난 지금 네가 나랑 이렇게 대화하고 있는 게 믿기지 않을 정도거든? 그러니까 빨리 얌전히 자.”<br/>“아, 나 정말 멀쩡하단 말이에요. 지금 이 상태에서 맥주 한 캔은 거뜬히 넘길 수 있거든요?”<br/>“아니거든요?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How long are you intending to stay here in Paris?

크리스마스는 즐거웠다. 드림팀 전원은 멋대로 취해버린 상태였고 아리아드네도 별반 다르지 않은 상태였다. 아서는 엉망으로 취해버린 인간군상들을 보며 한숨을 쉬었다. 항상 우울한 상태였던 코브까지 얼큰하게 취해서 임스와 어깨동무를 한 지금, 아서는 누구를 탓해야 할지 도통 알 수 없는 상태였다. 아리아드네는 새빨개진 코를 움켜쥐고 필리파의 선물로 샀다고 코브가 자랑하던 티아라를 쓴 채 트리 주변을 빙글빙글 돌더니 어느새 쓰러져 바닥에서 구르고 있었고 유서프는 트리 옆의 루돌프를 쓰다듬으며 우울한 표정으로 말을 걸고 있었다.지끈거리는 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 아서는 필리파와 제임스가 미국에 있다는 사실이 천만다행으로 느껴졌다. 다음 날 아침이면 난장판이 되어있을 작업실을 생각하니 한숨이 나왔다.

어느새 벌떡 일어난 아리아드네는 작업실 곳곳을 뛰어다니고 있었고 임스와 코브는 그런 아리아드네를 보며 낄낄대고 있었다. 아서는 한숨을 내쉬었고 아리아드네는 다시 바닥을 빙글빙글 돌고 있었다. 아서는 그녀의 남자친구로서 이 사태를 어떻게 헤쳐나가야 할지 진지하게 고민했다. 뭐라고 말해야 그녀가 ‘잔소리’가 아닌 ‘애정 어린 걱정’으로 받아들여 줄지 그가 진지하게 고민하는 사이 나이 많은 다른 아저씨들은 아서의 입에 독한 술을 붓지 못해 안달이 난 표정으로 그의 어깨를 흔들었다. 그는 이 방에 있는 아리아드네를 제외한 모두를 한 대씩 때리고 싶다고 생각했다. 술에 취해 저 인간들이 나가떨어지길 기다리는 것보단 잔뜩 패서 기절시키는 게 낫겠다는 파괴적인 생각을 하고 있을 때였다.

“아서! 이거 좀 봐요! 코브가 천장을 없앴나 봐요! 밤하늘이 그대로 보이는 거 같은...”

아리아드네는 들뜬 표정으로, 여전히 바닥을 돌며 주정뱅이나 할법한 말들을 내뱉고 있었다. 하지만 불행하게도 그녀는 그 문장을 끝내지 못했다. 아리아드네는 갑자기 트리를 붙잡고 새파랗게 질린 표정을 하더니 입을 틀어막은 채 화장실로 뛰어갔다. 그제서야 사태의 심각성을 파악한 다른 사람들은 침묵했다. 아서는 그들이 이성을 되찾아 다행이라고 생각했지만, 곧 그들은 서로가 아리아드네의 등을 두드려주겠다며 다시 시끄러워졌다. 아서는 간절하게 그들을 한대씩만 이라도 때리고 싶다는 소원을 트리 옆에서 뒹굴고 있는 산타클로스 인형에게 빌었다.

시간이 지나도 아리아드네가 나오지 않자 그들은 다시 낄낄대며 술을 마시기 시작했고 아서는 조심스레 문을 두드리기 시작했다. 그리고 나서도 시간이 얼마나 지났을까, 아서가 문을 부수고라도 들어가야겠다는 생각을 막 하고 있을 무렵 끼익 소리를 내며 열릴 것 같지 않던 화장실 문이 열렸다. 아리아드네가 문틈으로 천천히 고개를 내밀었다. 그녀는 코브에게 혼나던 필리파와 똑같은 표정을 한 채 아서를 바라보며 멋쩍은 듯 미소 지었다. 그는 한숨을 내쉬며 그녀를 껴안았다.

“아리아드네. 연말이라 들뜬 건 알겠지만 토할 때까지 마시는 건 미련한 짓이야.”  
“미안해요. 아서. 근데 유서프가 뭘 준건지 모르겠지만, 진짜 환상적인 조합이더라고요. 대학에 다닐 때도 그런 건 못 먹어봤는데...”

아서는 그녀가 아직 술이 깨지 않음을 알아차렸다. 그녀는 아서에게 완전히 기댄 채 주정뱅이처럼 떠들고 있었고 열받은 아서는 구석에서 술을 마시며 낄낄대는 유서프를 노려봤지만 아쉽게도 유서프에겐 뒤통수에 눈이 없었다.그는 여전히 신나하며 술을 마시고 있었다.

“뭐가 섞인지 모르는 걸 막 마셨단 말이야?”  
“아, 너무 그러지 마요. 크리스마스잖아요! 성부, 성자, 성..성...뭐더라? 아무튼, 그분이 태어난 날이니까 너무 팍팍하게 굴지 마요!”

‘너 종교 없잖아. 그리고 크리스마스는 네가 성부, 성자, 성..성...이라고 말한 예수님 생일도 아니거든?’이란 말이 목끝까지 올라왔지만 아서는 그녀의 기분을 망치고 싶지 않았기 때문에 인상을 쓰는 걸로 끝냈다. 아리아드네는 히히 웃으며 아서의 찌푸린 미간을 손으로 꾹꾹 눌러 폈다.

“아서, 주름 생기면 필리파와 제임스가 할아버지라고 부를 수도 있어요.”  
그가 미처 무어라도 대답하기도 전에 아리아드네는 다시 술병 앞으로 달려갔다. 그리고 그녀는 다시 술독에 빠져버렸다.

-

아서는 아리아드네를 업고 그녀의 집으로 향했다. 그녀는 아까와는 비교도 할 수 없을 정도로 완전히 취해버렸다. 자신을 업고 있는 게 누구인지 알고 있다는 사실이 그나마 다행이었다. 아리아드네는 아서를 껴안은 채 그의 목덜미에 코를 묻고 킁킁거렸다. 아서는 그가 지금 업고 있는게 자신의 여자친구인지, 아니면 코브가 키우는 골든리트리버인지 진지하게 고민했다. 어쩌면 그도 모르는 사이에 잔뜩 취해서 아리아드네가 아닌 개를 업고 온 게 아닐까 하는 생각마저 들었다. 하지만 곧 그녀가 자신의 목덜미를 깨물며 알 수 없는 말을 중얼거리자 차라리 개를 업고 올 걸 하는 생각을 했다.

 

“아리아드네, 정신 좀 차려봐.”

아서는 아리아드네를 침대 위에 내려놓고 물을 떠 왔다. 그녀는 흐릿한 눈으로 아서가 떠다 준 물을 마시며 무어라 웅얼거리더니 눈을 감고 뒤로 쓰러졌다. 아서는 베개에 고개를 묻은 그녀의 몸을 돌리고 엉망이 된 머리를 정리했다. 차가운 아서의 손가락이 기분 좋은지 아리아드네는 배시시 웃기 시작했다. 그러더니 말간 눈을 떠 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 아서를 보고 눈을 깜빡거렸다.

“지금은 귀여운척해도 안 통해.”  
“와, 내 남자친구 맞아?”  
“맞거든? 그리고 넌 날 이렇게 괴롭히고도 내 여자친구라고 할 수 있어?”

아리아드네는 더 빠른 속도로 눈을 깜빡거리기 시작했다. 아서는 능청스런 그녀의 태도에 웃음이 나왔다. 그가 웃기 시작하자 아리아드네도 따라 웃기 시작했다.

“아서...”  
“안돼. 무슨 말을 하려는지 모르겠지만 절대 안 돼.”  
“내가 무슨 말을 할 줄 알고 그래요?”  
“너 냉장고에 있는 맥주 가져다 달라고 할거잖아.”  
“우와 어떻게 알았어요?”  
“그거 봐. 아무튼, 절대로 안 돼. 난 지금 네가 나랑 이렇게 대화하고 있는 게 믿기지 않을 정도거든? 그러니까 빨리 얌전히 자.”  
“아, 나 정말 멀쩡하단 말이에요. 지금 이 상태에서 맥주 한 캔은 거뜬히 넘길 수 있거든요?”  
“아니거든요?”

아리아드네는 막무가내로 아서를 끌어당겼고 아서는 미친 사람은 힘이 세다는 말이 뭔지 이해할 수 있을 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 아리아드네는 아서를 침대 옆에 눕혀놓고 나서야 만족스러운 웃음을 지으며 기지개를 켰다. 그리고 그의 허리를 껴안은 채 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다. 아서는 ‘나까지 얘를 두고 가면 누가 챙기겠어.’ 하는 마음으로 그녀의 등을 토닥토닥 두드려줬다. 

“있잖아요, 아서...우리는 언제 결혼할 거에요?”  
“결혼?”  
“응...”

아리아드네는 어리광부리듯 아서의 품을 파고들었다. 아서는 그가 반지를 주문한 사실을 그녀가 알고 있는 게 아닐까 싶었다. 갑자기 식은땀이 흐르기 시작했다. 누가 내 컴퓨터를 해킹이라도 했나? 아서는 입술을 물어뜯으며 빠르게 머리를 굴렸다. 코브? 임스? 아니면 유서프? 코브는 몰라도 임스라면 그러고도 남았다. 매일 아서의 책상을 엉망으로 만들어 두고 도망가는것을 인생의 낙으로 아는 남자가 아니던가. 아서는 신경질적으로 입술을 물어뜯었다. 그가 인상을 쓰든 말든 아리아드네는 이야기를 계속했다.

“아서가 말이에요, 리무진을 타고 오는 거에요. 멀리서부터 내 이름을 부르면서 와서 나는 집에 들어오다가 깜짝 놀라는 거지. 그래서 창가에 가서 아래를 내려다보는데 거기엔 짜잔 하고 아서가 장미꽃을 들고 서 있는 거에요.”

“...그거 프리티 우먼 이야?”  
아리아드네는 아서의 말을 무시한 채 이야기를 계속했다.  
“나는 기뻐서 어쩔줄 모르는데 아서는 장미꽃을 든 채 벽을 타고 내가 있는 발코니까지 올라오는 거죠.”  
그녀는 킥킥대며 아서의 가슴을 쳤다. 그리고 아서는 그때부터 비상계단도 없는 그녀의 벽을 꽃까지 들고 어떻게 올라가야할지 고민하기 시작했다.

“그러고 나서 꽃을 나한테 주면 나는 그 꽃에 얼굴을 파묻고 기뻐서 어쩔줄 몰라하겠죠. 그 사이에 당신이 날 들어서 쇼파로 옮기고 내 손가락에 실을 묶어서 반지를 끼워주는 거죠. 그리고 내가 ‘언제 파리를 떠날 거에요?’ 물으면 당신이 ‘영원히 떠나지 않아.’라고 말하면서...”  
아서는 뭐라고 웅얼거리는 아리아드네의 말을 언제부턴가 알아들을 수 없었다. 프리티 우먼으로 시작해 스텝맘으로 이어지던 그녀의 웅얼거림은 결국 노팅힐로 끝났다. 아서는 그녀가 줄리아 로버츠를 참 좋아하는구나 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다.

그리고 정확히 10분 뒤, 아서는 그녀가 했던 말에 신경이 쓰여 침대를 떠날 수 없었다. 어느 순간 아리아드네는 잠들어버렸고 아서는 제냐 수트가 구겨지는 것도 신경 쓰지 않은 채 그녀가 말했던 프로포즈에 대해서 진지하게 생각했다. 그는 자신을 평소에 쿨한 남자라고 생각했지만, 이번 만큼은 그 생각을 잠시 접어두고 어떻게 하면 그녀가 말하는 프로포즈들을 구식이 아닌 세련된 방식으로 표현할 수 있을지 고민하느라 밤을 지새웠다.

 

-

 

아리아드네는 깨질 것 같은 머리를 부여잡고 눈을 떴다. 아직도 눈앞이 빙글빙글 도는 기분 이었다. 자신의 몸에선 술 냄새가 진동했다. 침대에 술을 잔뜩 쏟아버린 게 아닌가 싶을 정도로 그 냄새는 끔찍했다. 그녀는 어제 아서가 자신을 업고 왔다는 사실을 어렴풋이 기억해냈다. 그리고 그 이후의 일을 생각해보려 했지만 기억이 나지 않았다. 갑자기 몰려오는 불안감에 이게 꿈인가 싶어 토템을 확인해봤지만, 불행스럽게도 그녀의 토템은 지금 이곳이 현실이라고 말하고 있었다. 아리아드네는 자신이 술에 잔뜩 취해 그에게 추태라도 부린 게 아닐까 걱정스러웠다. 다행히도 아서는 침대에 없었다. 하지만 탁상에는 그의 시계가 놓여있었다. 그 말은 즉 그가 어젯밤 고주망태가 된 그녀를 업고서 이곳까지 왔다는 말이 된다.

“맙소사.” 아무리 오래된 사이라지만 그래도 꼴사나운 모습을 마음편히 보여줄 만큼은 아니었다. 아리아드네는 급하게 일어나 욕실로 가려다 바닥을 뒤덮고 있는 장미꽃을 보고 입을 벌렸다. 갓 따온듯 싱싱해 보이는 붉은 장미꽃들은 침실 바닥이 보이지 않을 정도로 많았다. 그녀는 조심스레 장미꽃 한송이를 들어 꽃잎을 만져보았다. 

“세상에.” 아까와는 다른 의미로 감탄이 터져나왔다.

“아서! 아서!!!” 아리아드네는 아서를 부르며 거실로 달려나갔다. 거실도 그녀의 침실과 마찬가지로 장미꽃으로 가득 차 있었고 아서는 그가 마음에 들어 하던 소파 위에 앉아있었다. 아리아드네는 멈추지 않고 달려가 그대로 그를 끌어안았다.

“세상에, 아서! 이게 다 뭐에요? 이거 혹시 크리스마스 선물이에요?”

아리아드네가 그의 목덜미에 정신없이 키스해도 아서는 말없이 웃기만 했다. 그의 귀가 새빨개져 있었다. 아리아드네는 지금 이 순간 술에 취해서 했던 실수 같은 건 의식은 저편으로 던져버렸다. 그가 너무나 사랑스러워 참을 수가 없었다.

“너무 좋아요. 정말 최고에요.”  
“아리아드네.”

아서가 몸을 돌려 그녀와 눈을 맞췄다. 아리아드네는 무언가를 말하려 했지만, 그가 한발 더 빨랐다. 아서는 아리아드네의 손을 잡고 손등에 천천히 키스했다. 아리아드네는 직감적으로 그의 입에서 무언가 중요한 말이 나올 것임을 눈치챘다. 적막한 분위기 속에 아리아드네는 자신의 숨소리가 너무나 크게 들리는 것 같아 얼굴을 붉혔다. 아서는 더는 웃고 있지 않았다. 그가 입술을 열었다 닫았다를 반복하며 얼굴을 붉히자 아리아드네는 소리 지르지 않기 위해 그녀의 입을 막았다.

아서는 그녀의 손가락에 실을 묶었다. 설마, 설마 프로포즈는 아닐 거야. 아리아드네! 네가 그렇게까지 운이 좋을 리가 없잖아! 그녀는 지금 당장에라도 소파에서 일어나 장미꽃으로 뒤덮인 거실을 뛰어다니고 싶은 기분이었다. 그가 묶은 실을 따라 내려오는 반지를 본 순간, 아리아드네는 소파에서 총알처럼 튕겨 나가지 않기 위해 부단히도 노력했다. 세상에, 세상에!

“아서..?” 그녀의 목에서 나온 소리는 애처로울 정도로 떨리고 있었다. 아서는 계속해서 헛기침을 했다. 그의 얼굴은 곧 타서 없어질 것처럼 뜨거워 보였다. 그녀는 눈시울이 뜨거워지는 것을 느꼈다. 이거 뭐에요? 라고 묻고 싶었지만 그걸 물어봐야겠다는 정신도 없었다. 세상에. 이건 그냥 크리스마스 선물 같은 게 아니었다.

“하루전이라 리무진은 빌릴수가 없었어. 그래서 새벽부터 꽃집에 가서 장미꽃이란 장미꽃은 죄다 쓸어왔어. 아리아드네, 이제 네가 언제 떠날 거냐고 물어볼 차례야.” 아서는 아리아드네를 바라보며 말했다. 아리아드네는 금방이라도 떨어질 것 같은 눈물을 닦으며 “이거 노팅힐이에요?” 하고 물었고 아서는 멋쩍은 듯 웃으며 시선을 돌리며 그녀를 재촉했다. 아리아드네는 떨리는 목소리로 “언제 파리를 떠날 거에요?”라고 물어봤다. 아니 그랬다고 생각했다. 사실 뭐라고 말했는지도 잘 모르겠다. 그녀는 자신이 지금 이 순간 무언가를 말했다는 것만으로도 충분히 칭찬받을만하다고 생각했다. 어쩌면 감탄사를 내뱉은걸 지도 몰랐다. 아서는 고개를 들어 천천히 그녀와 눈을 마주쳤다.

“네가 있는 한은 파리를 떠나지 않을게.”  
아리아드네는 ‘꺅’ 하고 짧은 비명을 질렀다. 아서는 어느새 웃고 있었다.

“이거 진짜에요? 꿈 아니죠?”  
“설마, 그럴 리가.”  
“나 지금 토템 확인해봐도 돼요?”

아서는 장난스레 주머니에서 자신의 토템을 꺼내 그녀의 손에 쥐어 주었다. “네가 원한다면 내 것도 확인해볼래?” 그러고선 그녀의 귓가에 조용히 “던져서 4가 나오면 현실이야.”라고 속삭였다. 아리아드네는 손가락의 반지보다도 손에 쥐어진 작은 주사위가 몇 배는 값진 보물처럼 느껴졌다. 눈물이 왈칵 쏟아질 것 같았지만, 그녀는 고개를 숙인 채 천천히 주사위를 던졌다. 주사위는 바닥을 구르더니 4를 가리키며 멈췄다. 아리아드네는 그 순간 아서의 목을 끌어안고 키스했다. 아서는 그런 그녀를 마주 안아주었다. 아리아드네는 술 냄새와 장미꽃 향기가 뒤섞인 기묘한 프로포즈가 눈물이 날 만큼 좋다고 생각했다.

 

-

“그런데, 아서. 혹시 나한테 패시브 연결했던 거 아니죠..?” 아리아드네가 조심스레 아서에게 묻자 아서는 인상을 찌푸리며 “아리아드네, 상대방이 원하는 게 뭔지 알아내는 데에 꼭 패시브를 쓸 필요는 없어.” 하고 그녀의 입술에 가볍게 키스했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 제목은 노팅힐 마지막 장면에서 윌리엄이 안나에게 한 질문에서 따왔습니다. 도시 이름만 런던에서 파리로 바뀌었어요 하하


End file.
